cirquestiafandomcom-20200213-history
RSD
RSD (Treasure Hunter Group) RSD is a humble, five person adventuring group consisting of the five primary player characters—'Miko', Magnus Tallonius, Swift, Ally Mighty, and Hanx. The group of RSD are all on a quest to find fame, to amass fortune, and to find treasures for their own individual reasons. They are also hoping to right the wrongs caused in the wake of the Dawn Age, and the advent of mass treasure hunter guilds. __TOC__ Members * Miko * * Magnus Tallonius * * Swift * Ally Mighty * * Hanx * *Founding Member Formation The founding 4 members all ventured separately and for their own individual reasons, to Soldoron in hopes of being admitted to the International Hunter's Quest. They were all denied admittance to the prestigious group because of their lack of experience. However upon hearing rumors of a mysterious man claiming to have a map detailing the location of the Lost Keep of Roghan and Zelligar (Quasqueton), ''' the group all separately made their way to the small town of '''Daggerford '''where they first met at the '''Purple Lily Tavern. In order to purchase the map quickly and prevent it from falling into the hands of a Hunters Quest captain by the name of Steve, the team pooled their money together in exchange for splitting the untold treasures that lay in store. The Tomb of the White Rose Shortly after meeting each other in Daggerford 'the group was approached by the town blacksmith, Johnathan, to help save his daughter ('Rose) who had been captured in a cart ambush by a group of goblins. Upon tracking the goblins the group discovered that their hideout was actually the Ancient Tomb of the Order of the White Rose. '''Upon slaying the goblins and rescuing Rose, '''Hanx '''was able to solve the puzzle opening a secret tomb where the party was attacked by a ghostly undead knight. After fierce combat with the party, the knight was slain by '''Miko. The knight appeared to be a fallen member of the White Rose confused and mistaking the party for servants of Kas or Vecna. During this time Hanx called out a prayer to the god Cyric to seemingly no answer. The group then uncovered several potions including a modified potion of clairvoyance, as well as a mysterious cursed sword which they left in the now resealed tomb. The Road to Hill Home (In search of "Q") The party, after having saved Rose, heads off in search of the legendary keep, Quasqueton. Privately Hanx encounters a man by the name of Ser Rickard Lyesmith, 'who offers him a magical map cryptically saying, "We men of the road must stick together. Perhaps one day I'll be in trouble and you'll be nearby to help." before vanishing as mysteriously and suddenly as he appeared. Along the road they encounter bandits harassing a young couple and quickly step in to intervene. Hanx used his cutting words to insult them, and Miko wild shaped into a bear, biting a bandit's head off. Before they're arrival at Hill Home, the party hears several rumors about the horrifying "'Red Riders" a group of spectral wraiths said to be riding the northern country side stealing away young men and slaughtering small villages. Upon arrival the party learns of the local baron Warren Stillbrow, a savage fighter who seemingly has the whole town in fear, as he searches for his wife Talia. '''The Party also hears rumors that their may be evidence of abuse between the Baron and his wife. Pressing on, the party gathers more info from the local bartender (at the Grassy Knoll) '''Farand, who in return asks that they check up on his friend, who has been acting strangely, the local druid Berengier. Berengier motivated to find rare and magical items, eagerly inserts himself in the quest to discover and search Quasqueton, teleporting the party right outside the cavernous entrance to the great keep. Quasqueton The group along with Berengier, arrive at the entrance to the Quasqueton the rumored base of renowned adventures Roghan and Zelligar. '''They are able to access the entrance to the keep through the use of Hanx's magical map. The party then proceed to explore and clear the dangerous and trap laden facilities. While exploring and clearing Zelligar's menagerie, the group encountered and slew a basilisk, but not before it bit '''Ally Mighty, cursing her and turning her to stone. During this time the group also befriended a bird they named Batman, '''and collected several magical items and weapons. Regrouping in Zelligar's laboratory, due to the petrification of Ally Mighty, the group decides to use '''Berengier's already depleted teleportation powder to send Ally's petrified body to the druid's hut in order to keep her safe. The group then continues there exploration of Quasqueton slaying a phase spider and gathering more magic items and treasure in the process. The group then encounters a hobgoblin soldier by the name of Ron, '''as well as a young halfling ranger named '''Swift. Category:Adventuring Groups